Malheur
by Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos
Summary: Kirua se demande. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? TW: alcool. OS.


Il faisait nuit noire.

Kirua n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Entre ses sœur (bien qu'elles ne forment qu'un seul corps) et Gon, qui ronflaient à faire trembler une montagne.  
Trop de boucamps.  
Et puis il y avait ses pensées.  
Elles qui tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête.  
Elles qui le perdait dans de sombres conclusions.  
Elles qui faisait mal.  
Elle qui lui donnait envie de hurler.  
Il était sortit.

Prendre l'air. Pour trouver le sommeil. Pour calmer les pensées.  
Mais là encore.  
Dehors.  
En bah de l'immeuble où iels dormaient.  
Dans la nuit noire.  
Il y pensait.  
À Gon.  
À leur prochaine séparation.  
À ses sœurs.  
S'il saurait s'en occuper. Leur apprendre à se défendre.  
Aruka. Nanika.  
Gon.  
Est-ce qu'il serait à la hauteur ?  
Il ne savait pas.  
Il avait peur.

Il devait bouger.

《Oi !》

Une vieille femme l'interpella.  
Elle était tatouée de partout et avait les cheveux très court, presque à ras.  
Elle sentait l'alcool.

Kirua s'approcha.

《Pourquoi t'es tout seul dehors ? C'est pas une heur' pour les mômes...》, ricana-t-elle.

《Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et vous ? Que faîtes vous ici sans personne ? Assise sur le sol.》

La femme s'esclaffa.

《Je profite.》

Elle avait un sourire tordu.  
En fait, elle était un peu terrifiante.  
Cela plaisait à Kirua.

《Je profite. De mon malheur.》

De son malheur ? Comment pourrait-on profiter de son propre malheur ?  
La femme porta un bouteille à sa bouche. Elle but à grandes gorgées.  
Puis elle lui tandis la bouteille.

《Tiens, t'en veux ?》

Étonné, Kirua regarda la bouteille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en proposait ?

《T'as l'air malheureux. Pis ça ça aide, pour pour profiter.》

Kirua la regarda avec curiosité. Il prit la bouteille et but.  
C'était répugnant. Mais il en avala de longues gorgées.  
La femme à nouveau s'esclaffa.

《Tu verrais ta tête !》, se moquait-elle.

Kirua fit la moue et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Il regarda ce ciel nuageux.  
La nuit noire.

《Comment vous faites ? Pour profiter de votre malheur ?》

《J'me dit qu'ya pire.》, ricana-t-elle.

Comme ça avait l'air d'être une sorte de blague, Kirua attendit la vraie réponse.  
De son avis, on ne pouvait pas profiter de son malheur. Celui des autres oui, mais le sien.

《C'est intéressant d'être malheureux, tu ne trouve pas ?》, commença la vieille femme.

Kirua tourna sa tête vers elle. Sous la lumière des lampadaires, la tatouée avait une aura presque mystique.  
Est-ce qu'elle connaissait le nen ?

《Dans ma vie, j'ai connu toute sorte d'états émotionnels. Mais celui qui m'a le plus appris, c'est mon malheur. Ce mélange de tristesse, de colère et de lassitude.》

La femme regarda le ciel noir, comme émerveillée par ses propres mots.

《Un mélange étrange, tu ne trouve pas ? Mais dans le malheur, j'y trouve beaucoup de vérités. Notamment toutes ces choses auxquelles je fais pas attention quand j'suis heureuse.》

C'était pas faux. Gon était bien plus souvent heureux que lui et il était très distrait. Négligeant parfois des choses importantes.

《Et profiter de son malheur, c'est... prendre le temps de voir notre monde différemment, de se laisser porter par sa tristesse et ressentir les choses différemment. En profiter, c'est de s'le prendre en plein dans la face, en pleine puissance pour le plaisir d'aller mal puis d'se relever. De toute façon rien n'ira toujours bien. C'est juste mathématiquement impossible, t'sais. Le malheur, y faut en profiter autant qu'du bonheur, d'cette façon ça part plus vite en plus.》

《Vous voulez dire que le malheur permet d'aller mieux ?》

《Nada. Juste que le malheur est une composante de la vie. Et si c'est là, bah c'est pas pour rien. Donc faut le prendre. C'est même pas forcément rationnel, c'est juste là, t'sais.》

La femme se leva difficilement.

《Bon, j'ai assez philosophé. Bye gamin.》

Et elle partit.

Kirua la regarda disparaître dans la nuit. Lentement. Comme un fantôme.

Le malheur comme composant de la vie. C'est pas faux.  
Le malheur n'était peut-être même pas rationnel. Ou juste qu'il était là pour lui dire de faire attention.  
Kirua sourit.

Ouais. Il fera attention.  
Pour Gon. Pour Aruka. Pour Nanika.

D'un seul coup il eut envie de sucre.  
Il se leva.  
Son regard fut attiré par des néons bleu.

Une échoppe encore ouverte.  
Les bienfaits des métropoles.  
Il s'y dirigea.

Odeur de la ville était plutôt agréable.  
Dans cette nuit noire.

Il rentra à l'intérieur. C'était un magasin principalement alimentaire.  
Kirua prit quelques sucettes.  
Goût fraise, chocolat et café.  
Il les empocha à l'exception de un qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres.

Il se sentit mieux.  
Il avait toujours peur mais ça allait. C'était supportable.

Aruka, Nanika, Gon.

Une grande tendresse le pris.

Peut-être qu'il fera des erreurs dans le futur. Mais il fera toujours de son mieux. Et qu'importe si iels se séparaient, ce sera toujours pour mieux se retrouver.  
Car tout ce qu'il fera ce sera pour eux.  
Pour eux.  
Ses sœurs.  
Son meilleur amis.  
Sa famille.

Kirua rentra.


End file.
